falloutodfandomcom-20200214-history
The Troit
Troit City is in essence a raider city. Prior to a couple decades ago, it was dominated by murder, rape-gangs, slavers, and so on. The worst of humanity revealed itself within the blasted ruins of Detroit. It was this way for almost two full centuries, until a group of raiders under the orders of Lord Ashur from the Pitt arrived. They swept across the city offering a new way of life to the raiders. Those who disagreed were executed on the spot. Those who signed on became an Ashurite - a member of the raider industrial elite. Troit City is largely inaccessible as it is surrounded with toxic run-off, desert wasteland, and all-around badness. The lack of reliable food & water for dozens of miles outside of Troit City make over-land travel a near impossible task. Instead, most of travel to and from Troit City is through underground smuggler & subway tunnels. Overview Placeholder The Clans There are four great raider clans that every raider must join upon entering The Troit: Black Tooth Gang The Black Teeth are responsible for mining the materials needed for The Troit; or more accurately their slaves. The name comes from the discoloring of their teeth endured from coal, soot, and ash from the mining operations. When you need something mined out, prospected, or excavated - the Black Teeth are your friend. Good Fellow Society The Good Fellow Society is the biggest source of hit-men in the wastes. It is a collection of some of the "scariest motherfuckers" around - not because they are frightening, but because they are damned good at their job. Their motto is "Beware the old in a profession where those die young", and they stick to it. The Tunnel Knights The Tunnel Knights live almost exclusively in the subway tunnels of The Troit. They run brothels, red-light districts, bars, and hotels for anyone who's got the money. They are an influential force in Troit City mostly because they run all the sex, booze, and cleanest sleeping areas. Ashurites The Ashurites are raiders from The Pitt who can be summed up as raider industrialists. They operate all the industry in Troit City and maintain a healthy working relationship with the Black Teeth who supplement their already pre-existing slave labor. Prior to the Ashurites Troit City was little more than a battlefield. Most factories remained cold, as the raiders were just as likely to kill each other as they were their enemies; it was pure chaos. The Ashurites arrived bearing superior weapons and armor and swept over the city like the Brotherhood had done to their city in years past. They scoured it clean of those would resist the new order, and implanted themselves within the city. They named their newly founded settlement "Jericho". Jericho was nestled deep within Troit City's industrial region, and was a hellish & hostile place. Notable Locations * Red Line * Alto * Grand River * New Canton * Redford Casino * Riverview * Jericho * Sumpter * Highland Park * Farmington * Harper Estate * Fort Isle * Goch's Police Station * Troit City Police Quarters